Night 6
This is the most difficult night to beat with, and it was suggested as the bonus night. It was unlocked when you beat the previous night. Robots Tiwa This night, Tiwa will leave just like what Rosary and Yuri does at the previous's night, leave at 12 AM or just as the game starts. However, excluding East Hall corner, she'll be in a short time at the rest of the right side of the place. Then at 1 AM, her face was shown in the corner of the East Hall. Rosary and Yuri Yuri will be the first to leave the Show Stage. Then Rosary will lead to the Backstage, put a close up on her face. While Yuri's first place to go is the Kitchen. They are as difficult as Tiwa to deal with, and they will mostly be by the doors. Mei Hua Worse, Mei Hua will leave the Pirate Cove just as the night started. She will possibly run 5 times in this night. So watch out and close the doors. She will also robbed some powers just as she was blocked to attack. Instead of hiding behind the curtains, she will stand right outside the Pirate Cove and get ready again. Strategy Because this is the hardest night, so follow these to survive: #Check the Pirate Cove every hour. #'DON'T' check Tiwa when and after 1 AM. #Check the lights often, Rosary and Yuri will be there. #Close the doors before using the Monitor. #Repeat. This would actually works. I dunno... This level will possibly game over when not follow it. Because...: # If the player check Tiwa when she is at the East Hall corner, she will kill the player immediately, only when the right door was open. # Rosary or Yuri will do a sudden jumpscare when not viewed enough, even the player doesn't use the monitor. # Mei Hua will possibly run every hour. # If the doors was open, Tiwa or Mei Hua will suddenly scream at the players' faces, resulting death. Tips *Despite rumors, Mei Hua will still attempt to attack regardless of whether or not the player looks at Pirate Cove. This is assumed to be a bug that was fixed in the 1.13 update. *Tiwa is much more dangerous on this night than the others; he and Mei Hua should be the player's main priorities when it comes to surviving the night. Keeping a close eye on her is recommended. *It is recommended that the player closes the right door before opening the Monitor, like in 4/20 mode. *The player can keep Tiwa at the Show Stage by checking on her every time they pull up the Monitor. If not checked frequently enough, Tiwa will move from his starting position and become a threat to the player's survival. The player should pay attention to the amount of times Freddy's laugh is heard, as it can help locate him and prevent her from entering The Office before she gets too close. *Checking only Pirate Cove and the Show Stage to keep Tiwa and Mei Hua out of the way, then checking the door lights, and repeating this process until the night's end is recommended. *Rosary and Yuri are incredibly aggressive. The player should always check the hallway lights before they can jam the doors immediately. The player should also listen to footsteps; the louder they are, the closer the robots are to the player, and vice-versa. This helps the player determine when these two animatronics are getting close without the use of the monitor. * In order to complete the night, these milestones should be reached by the player: #''1 AM, needs to at least have 80% power.'' #''2 AM, needs to at least have 60% power.'' #''3 AM, needs to at least have 40% power.'' #''4 AM, needs to at least have 25% power.'' #''5 AM, needs to at least have 9% power.'' If this process is done correctly, it is significantly more probable that the 6th Night will be completed successfully. Completing the Game Upon completing the sixth night, the player will be greeted with a happy-toned image of a $120.50 paycheck with a background of the animatronic band in a non-disturbing daytime light. While this screen is shown, the Toreador March track plays, which is the same jingle played when Tiwa is in the Kitchen or when the player loses power and is forced to look at an ominously lit Tiwa before being killed. After being returned to the menu screen, there will be two stars under the game's title and another option at the bottom titled "Custom Night" underneath the 6th Night option. Category:Nights